This invention relates to novel compositions of matter, to novel methods for producing those, and to novel chemical intermediates useful in those processes. particularly, this invention relates to certain novel analogs of some of the known prostaglandins in which there is a phenoxy or substituted-phenoxy substituent at the C-16 position, i.e. on the carbon atom adjacent to the hydroxy-substituted carbon in the methyl-terminated chain.
The essential material for this application, including the background of the invention, the disclosure of the invention, and the description of the preferred embodiments, including Preparations and Examples, is incorporated by reference from pending and commonly owned allowed U.S. application Ser. No. 765,997 filed Feb. 7, 1977, for which the issue fee has been paid, now issued as U.S. Pat. No. under the provisions of M.P.E.P. 608.01(p).